vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Scorpion
GET OVER HERE!! Scorpion is a playable character in the Mortal Kombat series and a wrestler in VGCW. Despite spending most of his career trapped in the depths of the Mid-card Hell Netherrealm, Scorpion is one of the most consistent wrestlers in VGCW with excellent singles performance, and is hailed as the best technical wrestler in the League. After a great deal of toil and setbacks, Scorpion would finally claim the VGCW Championship at End Game 7, making him the reigning VGCW Champion and the 20th Wrestler to hold the VGCW Championship. He would then achieve even greater glory in Season 8, defending the title five times (four wins and one draw) to break the record held by Ganon and Raphael. In the Mortal Kombat franchise Scorpion is a popular character from the Mortal Kombat series. He is a member of the Japanese Shirai Ryu ninja clan who are sworn enemies of the Lin Kuei, a clan of Chinese assassins. After having his entire clan wiped out by the Lin Kuei, Scorpion was resurrected by the necromancer Quan Chi. Swearing vengeance upon his killers, Scorpion entered the Mortal Kombat tournament to slay his killer, Sub-Zero. Upon slaying Sub-Zero, Scorpion secretly acted as a protector of Sub-Zero's younger brother to make amends with the younger cryomancer, a vow which placed Scorpion against the forces of evil on multiple occasions. Fueled by the powers of the Netherrealm, this haunting spectre will defeat any opponents that cross his path and would prevent him from extracting his revenge. Incredibly stupid circumstances would later force him to fight Superman and other DC Heroes for some reason. Multiple times in fact. Also he's apparently inspired by the Marvel Superhero Ghost Rider. In VGCW Season 1-2: Choose Your Destiny In the early days, Scorpion managed to reach the finals of two consecutive King of The Ring Tournaments, where he faced Ezio and Wreck-It Ralph respectively. His victory in the second tournament earned him a chance at the VGCW Championship Belt, which was crushed by the Dark Lord Ganondorf himself. He would also come close to winning an Elimination Chamber match, but was the last one eliminated, once again by his hooded rival Ezio. Having failed to stop the Thousand Years of Darkness, he strove to do his best in the VGCW, continuing to take part in Royal Rumbles and exhibition matches, but the defeat to Ganon cooled the ninja's hot streak. Season 3: Test Your Might! After losing his momentum and being defeated by various wrestlers, Scorpion began turning things around on 2013-02-28 against fellow martial artist Segata Sanshiro, as he endured Segata's series of blows and reversals and turned around the match with sheer determination. He also marked a VGCW milestone in that match with the first known successful use of the Tree of Woe, but everyone was too distracted by the anime music to notice. Riding the momentum of his victory, Scorpion entered a six-man Battle Royal to see if he could earn himself a Casual Championship match, but the much hated JonTron would go on to steal victory from the Kombatant, leaving both Scorpion and the crowd in rage. In the end, though, Scorpion would have the last laugh; his match with Ezio ended up as a thrilling success, whereas JonTron was instantly destroyed by Red on the same night. Scorpion's comeback was made official on 2013-03-26, where he faced Nappa and showed off impressive mat skills, including various submission holds and several brutal DDTs which earned him victory. Though his losing streak was over, he did get attacked by the newly empowered Majin Vegeta. Season 4: Scorpion's Struggles In an attempt to get back to his roots, Scorpion entered the Royal Rumble during the Season 4 premiere. At one point, three of the best technical wrestlers in the company - Scorpion, his eternal enemy Ezio, and the Casual Champion Red - were in a face-off, and they were shortly joined by Segata Sanshiro. Scorpion eliminated his long time rival Ezio after a back and forth duel, and then also eliminated Segata. He would then make a serious statement by eliminating Red, causing some to question what would have happened if Red had defended the title against Scorpion rather than the much less popular JonTron. Continuing his quest for Kasual glory, Scorpion was offered a spot in the Fatal Four-Way on April 26th for a chance at the Casual Championship. Immediately after the match began, the four competitors split off into pairs, Scorpion choosing to face off against Barret Wallace, a competitor who had recently made a strong resurgence. Scorpion took Barret to the limit, putting him through Table-San with a vicious DDT, but he was ultimately slammed into the ring by Barret and eliminated from the match. Once again, with a title finally within his reach, Scorpion came up short. Scorpion, now dubbed "The King of the Midcard" by Bazza himself, would later meet Segata Sanshiro again in the ring, competing in a Last Man Standing match on May 8th. The two martial artists put on one of the most exciting matches in recent memory, with both competitors showing their true grit. Seemingly highly confident in his victory, Scorpion even pulled Segata back to his feet after spearing him through the barricade, seeking to continue the fight. Segata would go on to mount a strong offense, but Scorpion refused to stay down, getting up at the count of nine twice. After more than fifteen minutes of non-stop action, Scorpion would finally prevail as the winner. Having yet again proven his strength in one-on-one Kombat, it seemed only a matter of time before Scorpion earned another title opportunity. That opportunity would come as Scorpion finally got another shot at the VGCW Championship on the next stream, participating in a King of the Ring Tournament. The odds had never been higher for Scorpion, as he'd had great success in past tournaments, but he would face what might be his toughest opponent yet: Adam Jensen. They put on one of the best matches of the night, with Scorpion controlling the battle in the beginning, until Jensen managed to catch Scorpion off of an attempted aerial attack and put him down with an Augmented Tombstone out of nowhere. Despite his loss, Scorpion made this match one of the most entertaining of the night and looked strong even in defeat. On May 15th, Scorpion would get another opportunity for a Casual Championship match. Uniquely, he would get that opportunity in a one-on-one Falls Count Anywhere match rather than in a multi-man match as per the norm. His opponent for the night? Captain Falcon. Since Scorpion, who usually excels in singles matches, only had one opponent to deal with this time around, and since Falcon's track record hadn't been great lately, many felt that Scorpion would easily win and finally get his title shot. To Scorpion's surprise, however, Captain Falcon took every blow that Scorpion could give him and gave back just as much, even spearing him through the barricade. After an unbelievably brutal war waged both inside the ring and out of it, Scorpion once again came up short after Captain Falcon ended the match with his signature Falcon Punch. With his greatest opportunity to get a title shot passing him by, where would Scorpion go from there? The answer, sadly, would be down. Setting up to climb up the ranks for his next shot once more, Scorpion faced former Champion Raphael on 05-29-13, and dominated the turtle in the early goings. Things only looked better for Scorpion as time went on, as he speared his opponent through the barricade and seemed ready to receive a count out victory. Scorpion instead chose to further torment his opponent and, like Segata before him, brought Raphael back to his feet to continue the match. This decision later showed to have dire consequences, as the injured turtle's STOs and clotheslines proved to be to much for the technical wrestler, dealing Scorpion yet another singles loss. Season 5: Kombat Testing With things not looking well for Scorpion going into Season 5, he entered the ring on July 20th needing to prove himself relevant as he faced off against the struggling former champ, Charles Barkley. With the fury of the Shirai Ryu burning within him, Scorpion unleashed Kombo after Kombo on CM Dunk, preventing the B-Baller from mounting any effective offense. Soon, he went for the Stage Fatality, spearing Barkley through the barricade. And this time, despite Scorpion yet again leaving the ring to taunt his fallen opponent; Barkley didn't get up. The Ref soon reached the count of 10, giving Scorpion a big win and finally putting his career back on the right track. Could this be the push he needs to finally get out of the Midkard? The answer would be no. The following night, Scorpion faced Nappa after making a claim to give the 2-Star Dragonball if he would win against the King of the Midkard. He apparently got it after beating a Orange-garbed man with scars on his face somewhere. As the fight started, Scorpion did what he does best by doing most of his amazing ring work with Dropkicks and Moonsaults. As the fight continued, Nappa didn't take any of those attacks lightly as he did Scoop slam after Suplex to wear down the Kombatant. After a Spear, Scorpion felt confident that he had won; but Nappa had other plans. Kicking out of the Spear, Scorpion would then use a chokeslam in hopes of putting his foe away for good, yet Nappa kicked out yet again. Nappa soon landed a Black-hole slam and put Scorpion out long enough for the 3-count to secure the win and attain the Dragonball. His dominance would be put to the test, as Waluigi would be Scorpion's next opponent. Hot off the heels of his recent win for his own Dragon Ball, The People's Champion would provide a surprise to the crowd, as he put up an equal fight against the Kombatant. The gates of the midcard were breached that day, and through them stormed a grotesque man, clad in purple. The dominance he had shown against Segata and Charles Barkley folded in like a wet cardboard box, as Scorpion lost to Waluigi. During Season 5, Scorpion began to take note of Red's attempts to break out of the Midcard (to little success), and while this would remain unnoticed by everyone, he decided that he would test the Pokemon Trainer's Might with a 30-Minute Iron Man match at End Game 5. The Prize? The title of 'King of the Midcard', a title that Scorpion has held unofficially for a very long time. He stated that he will make Red 'bow to his king'. End Game 5: Battle for the Midkard With many people accusing scorpion of being a choke-artist, the Kombatant had everything to prove in he and Red's final battle. Both men were in the best condition of their lifes, and held nothing back for 30 minutes of nonstop action. Although the fight between the two seemed initially even, Red's endurance would prevent Scorpion from scoring many pins, and would eventually find himself at a 5-3 disadvantage. With only 3 minutes left, many concluded that the match was Red's, but Scorpion would refuse to go out like this, hitting Sweet Hell Music and scoring a much needed pinfall. He was still losing by one decision however, and with just 60 seconds left, unleashed a flurry of offense, of which has never been seen before. Scorpion would lock in his trademark Cattle Mutilation submission hold, but Red would hold on and avoid tapping. Having already thrown every Superkick, Crossrhodes, and every other trick in his book, scorpion had but one option: His chokeslam, which had cost the Kombatant so many matches in the past. Despite it's horrible track record, Scorpion would use it in one final act of desperation, and at quite literally the last second, the ref counted to 3. Scorpion had finally proven that he wasn't a choke artist, and that he could still pull victory from the clutches of defeat. The score was 5-5, meaning one thing; The midcard had two kings. Season 6: Midkard Kombat After his amazing performance at End Game 5, Scorpion found himself against Octodad, hot off a major upset against The Dark Lord Ganondorf, in a Submission match; a match in which Scorpion would have a major disadvantage in due to Octodads status of a submission specialist. Scorpion seemed to be utterly outclassed throughout the match, but showed off an unbelievable amount of fighting spirit, refusing to tap and fighting out of 3'' Normal Man Stretches. After a sudden reinvigoration, Scorpion hit a springboard clothesline on the ordinary dad and immediately landed a Chokeslam, followed by a Superkick. Scorpion went on to complete yet another superhuman comeback by locking in a gruesome Regal Stretch and forcing the submission specialist to tap out, winning the match and making Octodad bow down to his King, showing that a win over Ganondorf doesn't mean much in the midcard. After a decent showing at the Season 6 Rumble, Scorpion found himself on RAW somehow against Air Man and Mr. Satan in a Triple Threat Match. As the match began, Scorpion was on the offense, trying to land as many hits as he could against his opponents. After giving Air Man a Hurricanrana, he launched Mr. Satan into the air for a Superkick straight from Netherrealm. Not soon afterward did Air Man find himself on the receiving end of a Superkick as he got caught mid-air by Scorpion's kick. As the match played on, each competitor was hit with a flurry of each others' Finishers. Time after time did a Megaton Punch/Air Shooter/Superkick land on one another with no end in sight. After much struggle, Scorpion lifted up Air Man for the Chokeslam and planted him only to get it broken up by The Hero of Earth. As soon as he hit the Chokeslam, Scorpion hit Air Man with a Superkick to knock the wind out of Air Man and due to Mr. Satan's tendency to be clumsy at odd times, he couldn't break the Pin and Scorpion would get his hand raised in a brutal war between the three. Scorpion would soon find himself in another Triple Threat match on Janurary 7th, this time pitted against Solid Snake and Groose. Scorpions once again showed off his fighting prowess, often taking on both his opponents at once. His winning streak would ultimately come to an end however, as the Kombatant found himself on the receiving end of two Codecbreakers, putting him down for the 3 count. Humiliated over the loss, Scorpion sought to fight Sonic the Hedgehog on January 28th. Scorpion had to be sure not to underestimate his opponent, as Sonic had been undefeated in Singles competition for months, and had recently defeated the monstrous Donkey Kong. Undeterred by Sonics impressive resume, the two went to war, with Tables, Ladders, and Chairs all coming into play. Scorpion ultimately ended Sonic's streak after two devastating Hellmakers, forcing the Blue Blur to bow down to his king. His impressive victory landed Scorpion a spot at End Game 6 in the Money In The Bank ladder match, against Sonic, Barret Wallace, Dr. Wily, Kefka, and Wario. Scorpion was determined to finally earn himself another shot at the VGCW Championship, which he hasn't challenged for since the 1000 years of Darkness back in Season 1. Scorpion was at one point a mere second away from winning the coveted briefcase, with the VGCW Championship practically in his hands until Bad News Barret Wallace, pushed the ladder down and dashed his hopes of winning. Sonic eventually grabbed the briefcase when the mass of Wario's body prevented Scorpion and Kefka from stopping the Blue Blur, who despite Scorpion beating the previous the week, was simply too fast. Season 7: The Tower to the Top With yet another opportunity to finally win championship gold down the drain, Scorpion was confronted by Gary Oak backstage who wanted to fight The Kombatant in a match. Scorpion quickly dismissed Gary, noting his weakness and claiming he wasn't worth anyone's time, as Scorpion wishes to fight only worthy competitors. Later that night, Scorpion was ambushed by Illidan Stormrage in the parking lot. Despite nearly turning the tables on his attacker, Scorpion eventually fell to a Shadowmoon Valley Driver. After revealing that Illidan was now a client of Gary Oak, the duo hit the ring on March 4th, where Gary explained why Illidan deserved to be the #1 Contender to the VGCW Championship. After recapping several events such Illidan's quick squash of Little Mac and the defeat of Johnny Cage and Travis Touchdown during the Star Road Tournament; Scorpion's music hit, causing the crowd to erupt. Scorpion then gave Illidan a taste of his own medicine, laying out both he and Gary with a pair of Hell Kicks. Scorpion soon sought to take on Illidan and quell his rapid ascension to the Championship, as Scorpion confronted Illidan with a challenge on March 11th. Illidan accepted, but Gary managed to have the match moved to March 18th during the Royal Rumble event. Due to The Royal Rumble being postponed, Scorpion had two weeks to prepare himself, which he used extremely well. When the two met for their fight, Scorpion did what was thought to be impossible, and completely dominated Illidan in the same fashion that had done to Little Mac before him. Surprising everyone, Scorpion seemed poised to earn himself a quick victory, but the constant interference by Gary Oak prevented it from happening. Despite Gary's meddling, Scorpion still controlled the entire match, countering the majority of Illidan's offense and dishing out a series of Superkicks and GET OVER HEREs himself. After several more minutes of beating on the most hated man in VGCW, Gary was finally ejected from the match by the referee; which gave Scorpion a much needed window of opportunity for victory. Seizing it, Scorpion delivered one final Hurricanrana to get the 3 count, causing the crowd to erupt in one of the biggest pops in VGCW history. He had done it for Johnny to prove himself that he was finally above the Midcard. He was The Betrayer Slayer. Such a feat would not go unrewarded, and a Month later, he was rewarded with a place in a #1 Contenders Triple Threat match against two other rising stars in Phoenix Wright and Solid Snake. Teaming with the Lawyer to take out Snake, Scorps had everything going in his favor. When Phoenix attempted to dive into him, he used his Hell Kick to knock him out cold, pinning him for the 3-Count. For the first time in eighteen Months; Scorpion had another chance to win the gold any gold that has eluded his grasp for all this time. End Game 7: Shattering the Glass Ceiling After what was likely the longest week of his life, End Game 7 finally arrived on May 17th. Scorpion was faced with a very eager Proto Man, who had exchanged good wills with the combatant the earlier in the week. Scorpion knew that this match would define his long and storied career, and held nothing back. He was surprisingly dominant throughout most of the match, until Proto Man began to mount a comeback in the final moments of the grueling battle, but just as he seemed ready to defeat the Kombatant, it happened; With one Hell Kick, it was over. Scorpion's long odyssey had finally culminated with what was perhaps the biggest Championship win in VGCW history. The sold out Twitch Chat erupted, as Scorpion had at long last realized the ultimate dream. It wasn't just the crowd however, as many wrestlers poured out of the locker room to congratulate Scorpion. Everyone from his oldest rival Ezio Auditore, to fellow break out star Phoenix Wright, and even The Ring Rangers embraced scorpion. This Cinderella story ending seemed poised to end quickly, however, as Sonic appeared, possibly for his MITB cash-in, but Proto Man assured Scorpion that his moment would not be stolen and quickly knocked the hedgehog out cold with a Blues Driver. The long, long climb was over. The King of The Ring Saga with Ezio, the title match against Ganondorf, the chase of the Casual Championship, the Midcard purgatory, the legendary Iron Man match with Red, all had been worth it. The King of The Midkard was now King of VGCW. Season 8: King of the Kard Scorpion's first Season 8 appearance would be on its second show, as he would combat Sagat in a non-title match. Whether Scorpion would fare better than previous champion Proto Man would be lost to the ages, as the disagreement within Shadaloo would boil over during his match and M.Bison would arrive to Psycho Crush Sagat, technically getting Scorpion disqualified as he attacked his opponent. Displeased, Scorpion stalked to the back; perhaps he entertained thoughts of revenge for having his first match as champion spoiled, but bigger problems would swiftly arise. The show after would see a new #1 Contender crowned; former Casual Champion Dracula, a chance Dracula would earn by defeating Phoenix Wright and snapping the lawyer's Streak. June 10th would see the undead monster gloating over this fact, declaring he would end Scorpion's title reign and dream just as he had ended Phoenix's. Scorpion found himself facing not just a powerful opponent, but the spectre of history. Dracula's history was one of ending dreams: defeating Simon Belmont in his first match and driving him from VGCW, ending Segata's Casual Championship reign on the cusp of tying Red's record, and breaking Phoenix Wright's Streak. Scorpion's own history, while also full of grand moments, also had the constant reprisals of Scorpion coming up short in big matches, 'choking' and sending him back to the midcard he never desired to be declared king of. He had finally reached the top, but it may simply have been to ensure his fall was all the greater. Red had been a Mortal Rival: for his first defense, Scorpion would face an Immortal Rival. What would come to pass? 2014-06-17: Immortal-ity On June 17th 2014, the biggest match of Scorpion's VGCW career would arrive. There would be two final twists, one on the very night of the show itself. The match would be declared an Inferno Match two nights before the show. And then, on the show itself, it would be further modified to be a 30-Minute Iron Man Inferno Match for the VGCW Championship, like legendary matches of seasons past. Scorpion and Dracula would go to hell, and only one would return with gold. Dracula would dominate the match to start, but Scorpion would counter-attack after eight minutes had passed and, with a combination of well-timed reversals, Signatures, and Finishers, grab a commanding lead of 4-0. Dracula would prompt unleash his own barrage of offense, and a pair of DVD and Burial 1-2's would tie the match at 4-4. The match would then seesaw back and forth, each side scoring pins, the falls growing to 5, 6, 7 apiece. The final minutes of the match began, and Dracula would unleash his final onslaught. A Lionsault would again tie the match at 8-8. And for the last time, Dracula would unleash a DVD, and then a Burial, to take a lead of 8-10, with barely a minute to go. History again drew its blade. Scorpion's many fans in the VGCW Universe lamented. But it was not the history of choking that had come back. It was the history of End Game 5. Scorpion's greatest moment save winning the title. 5-5. With less than 40 seconds, Scorpion blasted Dracula out of nowhere with a Get Over Here Rainmaker, stunning the vampire and going for the pin. 9-10. Dracula stood once more. Scorpion unleashed a Hell Kick. It would be the stake in the vampire's heart as well as his face. Scorpion would score one final pin, tying the match at 10-10 with seconds to spare. It was not a win, but by drawing, Scorpion benefitted from champion's advantage and retained the title. He had not only matched 5-5, he had surpassed it. He had, when he had needed to the most, refused to falter, to choke. He was still champion. ''"BLUE STREAK...SPEEDS BY..." An all-too-familiar blue blur dashed to the ring. Sonic was cashing in his Money In The Bank briefcase on a man who (no pun intended) went through hell and back. Sonic had picked his moment well, as Scorpion would never be weaker. It seemed like history had turned its blade back at Scorpion, and that what had occured at End Game 7 had not been denied by Proto Man, merely delayed... Perhaps Sonic expected to find a weakened foe, or at least, something of an advantage. Instead, he found a wrathful ninja who remembered his own history. He had faced Sonic before. He had beaten him then. And Sonic had not learned his lesson and had refused to'' bow down to his King''. And Sonic would find that Scorpion had Hell left to spare. And was eager to share it with the opportunistic hedgehog. Despite this, for a time, it looked like Sonic was going to finally dash away with the VGCW Title. He would endure a Rainmaker/Hell Kick combo, and then fire back with his own Signature/Finisher 1-2, the Three Chili Dogs suplex combo and the Spin Dash flipping powerbomb. The VGCW universe held its breath as the Spin Dash landed... Scorpion would kick out. His greatest move turned back, Sonic would attempt to build up speed once more...and would run right into a second Hell Kick. There was one last piece of history for the night. The last two cash-ins for the MITB briefcase had been failures. It was there that history would repeat, as Scorpion would pin Sonic and stand tall on top the VGCW mountain to end the night, an accomplishment so great he would be awarded two belts for it. There would be no 'Proto Curse', no 'You did your best', no return to the midcard that night. Scorpion had not only defended his title, he had crafted a moment that would take its place next to Nights like Duke Nukem's 3-1 comeback and Ganon and Bowser's Inferno Iron Man rematch. He was still the king, his opponents the ones left with broken crowns. Only two words sufficed to describe his triumph. FLAWLESS. VICTORY. Season 8 Part 2: Lost Soul Bent On Defense Despite what some believed, Dracula's narrow draw did not grant him a rematch against Scorpion. Instead, the next challenger would be decided by the annual Royal Rumble, held on July 1st. The winner would be the somewhat surprising Ness, having just returned to VGCW the previous season. On paper, it seemed a fair challenge. Ness had not only beaten Scorpion's old foe Red, something Scorpion had not technically ''done, but he had shown great endurance in doing so, ultimately kicking out of ''3 Giga Impacts on route to his win. Scorpion cared about as much as he normally did (ie: Not at all), and on July 15th, on Kefka's Korner, he promised he would not only test Ness' might, but kick the next No 1 contender in the face as well and walk away the winner. July 29th brought Scorpion his match with Ness, and he and and the kid would fight a match much like the one he had fought against Proto Man, relying heavily on normal moves for an extended period of time, both men driving the other into a surge of offense. Ultimately, Ness's endurance would prove to be less than it had once been against Red, as Scorpion would ultimately not even need a Hell Kick, pinning the young child after a Get Over Here rainmaker. In one of life's strange quirks, the No 1 contender that Scorpion had dismissed would be decided in the match afterward, and turn out to be none other than the man who had interviewed him some weeks ago, Kefka. August 19th would bring Kefka his chance, and despite the clown's less than admirable record, he would constantly brag and predict his victory. Kefka would not embarrass himself, but rather embarrass Scorpion with several unconventional moves, including a slap and two offers to let Scorpion get a smell of dairy air. Eventually, Scorpion would tired of the clowning around, and with a Get Over Here, vicious brainbuster onto the turnbuckle, and finally a Hell Kick, make his own prediction come true, pinning Kefka in the center of the ring. With three defenses down, Scorpion awaited a new challenger to offer his might to test. It would be decided on September 2nd, as Guile would defeat Bowser in a one on one match to claim the No 1 contendership. Since betraying Duke, the traitorous Street Fighter had shot up the ranks, amassing a win streak and the absolute rancor of most of the crowd. With thoroughly demonstrated endurance and a devastating finishing move, Scorpion faced perhaps his greatest challenge: the incredibly strong Guile, and the doubts of the crowd that had grown over the latter half of the Season. Scorpion answered those doubts the same way he always did: with intensity as blazing as hellfire. End Game 8 would come, and Scorpion would come out firing on all cylinders, controlling the offense and doing his best to shut down Guile's. Guile would, in turn, show his own incredible strength, enduring a Rainmaker/Hell Kick 1-2, a second Hellkick, and a Comeback, and kicking out of all of them, while landing a Red, White, and Blue Thunder Bomb Signature. As the match entered its final minutes, the VGCW Universe held its breath, awaiting to see what would happen first: the demonstrated power of the Amerislam, or a third Hell Kick. It would be the Hell Kick. Guile's winning streak would come to a screeching halt at its end, as Scorpion pinned the traitor to claim victory. In doing so, Scorpion would claim several new accomplishments. He would be the first champion to spend a whole season as champion, and would be the first to break Ganondorf and Raphael's records. Scorpion had reached the top of the mountain, and for Season 8 he had planted himself there with the tenacity of a true warrior. All hail the Thousand Years Of Hellfire. May the next challenger have the might to prove a worthy foe. Miscellaneous Facts In addition to his VGCW Championship reign, Scorpion has also managed to earn several other accolades. These include very impressive feats such as becoming the first wrestler in VGCW history to successfully use the Tree of Woe (In a match against Segata Sanshiro), and also showing off his trademark resiliency by becoming the only person in VGCW history to ever stand up at the 9 count in a Last Man Standing match (Also against Segata Sanshiro). It's also worthy to note that Scorpion managed to achieve the latter twice in said match, which he also went on to win. Scorpion is also the first person in 2K14 to land a Catch Finisher (Superkicked Air Man while he did a springboard move in their Triple Threat with Mr. Satan) and the Second person to land a Catapult Finisher (Nappa was the First). With both being used on Air Man in the Triple Threat, Scorpion has the distinct honor of being the first and only person thus far in VGCW to use all 3 variations of a finisher (Normal, Catapult, and Catching) in a single match, or in general. Despite not winning the match, Scorpion and Red were the only people in VGCW (Men's Division) to have tied in an Ironman match, which was one of the most critically acclaimed matches in history. Scorpion would then repeat that accomplishment with Dracula, in a match that may have surpassed the one he had with Red, and ironically had exactly twice the number of falls (The Red tie being 5-5, and the Dracula one being 10-10). Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery JbS4o.png|Scorpion's victory in early King of the Ring tournament. MIGHT TESTED.png|Might Status: Tested scorpion_superkick.gif|Scorpion superkicks Phoenix to earn himself a Title Shot at End Game 7. ;___;7.jpg|THE BOYHOOD DREAM HAS COME TRUE the midcard approves of this title change.png|The MIdcard Mafia gathers to celebrate Scorpion's victory Scorps 316.png|as well as Zangief... not guilty.png|and Phoenix Wright... HEY.png|and Barret... hope rides with gold.png|and Proto Man as he just planted Sonic on the ring. KING.png|So good he has two belts